New Velocity
by fangluv1089
Summary: Right so this is the sequel the Little Miss Flash (I seriously recommend reading that one first) Azreal is gone, and the team doesn't know how to cope, what twists and turns will greet everyone in this adventure, only time will tell. This will be T for a bit but in later chapter it will become graphic violence so yeah it may change. Anyway R&R
1. Chapter 1

"But do remember that I-" I stared at the tape as tears ran down my face. My girl had died, I had let this happen. I picked up the remote to rewind and Bats took it from my hands.

"Alaster what are you looking for, we analyzed the scene to its fullest, we searched high and low and found nothing." Bats said. I glared at him and he sighed and put a hand on my shoulder.

"LookI know its hard, its been hard on all of us these past few weeks. But now that we know that she is presumed dead, we can go on with our lives, like she told us to. And in order to do that, I am taking you off the team for a little bit, so that you can recover, and mourn without any further distractions." He said I went to protest but at a stern look form him, I nodded and stood.

"Just give me a call when I am allowed back in." I grumbled and Zetad out of the cave. I was teleported out to a phone booth in a junk yard somewhere in Happy Harbor. I glanced around, closed the door and went to Azreal's car, I had been asked to take it by Artemis, who at the time wanted nothing to remind her of her daughter. It took all of us to convince her not to burn down Az's lab and sell the contents of her room. As of right now, most of Az's things are in a spare room or two at my house. The science equipment was mournfully collected by Nightwing and to the news, they were now miracle workers. They had stepped up and given the tech to scientist to duplicate and give to hospitals to help out with the patients. The only regulation they had was that the Tech be copied and distributed for free. That may seem like a bunk idea and that no one would want to do that, but hundreds of scientist jumped at the opportunity to work on that kind of technology. Thanks to Az Barb and thousands of others are now able to walk. Coma patients who have been under for years are now awake, and amputee patients now have the equivalent of a working sensory robotic limb.

And the nano bots that were turned in have advanced the stages for the cures for severe diseases, such as cancer, AIDS, even things like Alzheimer's. the media thought that Fox and Richard Greyson are the heroes, but we all know who it really was. At he moment we are working on a statue of her in the Hall for the honorable mention that she deserves, but other than that no one seemed to want to acknowledge that she was gone. People seemed to be denying it.

Though everyone was down I think her dad was the most effected, I haven't really seen in a while. The last I really saw of him was when we sent a burning raft out to sea to honor her. I gave a gentle sigh as I got home, The red bullet-what I had named the car- announced that I was home and I thanked her and put her in sleep mode.

I Walked into my front door and frowned at the mail that was waiting on me. There was a letter from artemis, well more like a thick envelope. I opened it and read her hurried shaky scrawl.

"_found these in my old books and I thought that you would want them more than I wanted to burn them. Maybe one day I will want them back, but for now please keep them safe." _ It read, I saw a few places on the paper that looked like water droplets had hit it and the ink was a little smeared in some places. I frowned at the note and set it aside on a table and shook the contents of the envelope into my hand. Several pictures fell into my hand and I frowned. They were all of Az. I went to my couch and took a seat to look through them. One picture in particular caught my attention and made me smile. It was of Az leaning on on her dad, both of them in their costumes. Her hair was a bright plumb and she held an arrow in her hand. The thing that made me smile the most was the innocence in her eyes and the wide grin across her face. I flipped the picture over to see some writing.

_First day going into the family business. Still mad at her father for the hair prank, but I guess it is normal. _

Artemis's messy scrawl again. I smiled again and set it on the table in front of me. I would have to frame that one and give it to the league or put it up somewhere on my hall. I kept flipping and paused again. I couldn't help the surprised chuckle that had escaped my mouth. There looking a little irritated was Azreal standing in a poofy ball gown, she looked like a giant cupcake. I flipped the picture over and let a laugh escape.

_first covert mission with Batman. _

I should have known. Bats would put anything in a dress. I remember when he made tim wear a gown and wig. We still haven't let him live that down.

I sighed and put down the rest of the pictures and went to get lunch, I passed the open door of the room holding Azreal's things. The first thing I saw when I glanced in was her bow and arrow. I walked in and picked up the Bow. My face crumpled and I sunk to the floor holding the thin piece of oak and string. It had been weeks and I still couldn't accept that she was gone. I put my head back against the wall, I couldn't cry anymore, I didn't have it in me anymore. And right now I just wanted to silently sit and hold what was left and most important to her.


	2. Chapter 2

(OMG I FORGOT MY DISCLAIMER! right I only own Azy and Alaster DC owns the rest ^^ oh and the last chapter was called Missing her)

Loosing her

Artemis POV

I watched Wally storm out the door to go to the cave no doubt. He and I both were angry at each other, we had been these past few weeks. Azreal's death was the hardest on us. We had searched until Batman told us to stop. I hadn't wanted to, but Wally had also agreed that it was best.

We had been arguing since we got back. I wanted nothing of Azreal in the house, while Wally insisted on keeping her memory alive. But he couldn't see how much it hurt me to remember. When Azazel had died, I was able to grieve and turn my attentions to the League and Azreal. But now I had nothing, I didn't even have a villain to pound into the ground. Or a daughter to hug and say goodnight to. I had nothing. My own husband didn't seem to understand or care. I waled to the bookshelf, fuming. There they were, useless now dead memories. Different family members who had fallen, or who had turned away from everyone else.

I opened the photo album and was instantly greeted with my Baby's grinning face. She was standing beside Wally in costume. It had been her first day as a hero, I was so proud of her. I tore out the picture, ready to rip it, but I decided better of it. Alaster might like all of the photos that we had of Azreal.

As I flipped through the pages and moved more pictures to a envelope I had waiting, my heart crumbled more and more. I also found that I was getting more angry than sad. I couldn't help it. I was pissed.

My father had caused this. His motto had always been that family come first. That we should always love and cherish one another. But he had let her die, he had caused this. He had now successfully killed both of my children. And Batman and been the one to drive a nail into her coffin. He had been the one to tell us to stop looking, that it was pointless, that we should just let it go. That we should accept her death. And Wally had agreed! He had just given up on everything.

Why? Why would he do that? Why would he just give up on his little girl? Didn't she deserve to at least be found? I slammed the book shut, and shot up from my chair. The hardwood fell to the floor, but I was beyond caring. I frowned and grabbed the bookshelf, my anger boiling over. I threw the heavy oak holder to the floor, the computer sitting in the middle ripping from the wall and broke from the impact.

A feral screech ripped its way from my throat and I punched the wall. The drywall shattered beneath my fist and I stared at the hole for a second. The damage seemed to only make my anger boil more. I turned around and kicked my foot down on the glass table, everything shattering beneath the kick I stared at the table and screamed again, throwing a surviving glass at the wall opposite of myself.

The glass shattered and I charged into the kitchen. The china cupboard had somehow insulted me. P grabbed and pushed it to the floor as well. The china and fragile glass inside shattered everywhere. Bits of glass hit my face, but I was beyond caring. I ran from the kitchen, my anger forcing my feet, to go somewhere I never wanted to see again.

I flung Azreal's door open and stared at the bare walls, dresser, and bed.

"Why?!" I screamed to no one in particular. "Why?! Why would you leave us like that?!" I screeched to the empty air. My hands shook as I stalked into the room. I grabbed the dresser that was light as a feather now and threw it across the room, succeeding in breaking a window on the way.

I was destroying my house, if I didn't stop, people would call the cops. But I was still mad. I stormed to our basement and immanently regretted it. The basement gym was where Wally and Azreal used to spar and practice. And the room smelled like her old perfume.

A strangled cry came from my mouth and I charged the punching bag.

"Why? Why? Why? Why? Whywhywhywhywhywhywhy." I repeated over and over again my words eventually becoming a sob. "Oh God why?" I whimpered as I fell to my knees and hugged the punching bag. Tears ran freely now as I sobbed. I couldn't move, I didn't want to.

Here surrounded by her sparing equipment and her smell, I finally broke. This entire time, I hadn't accepted that she was dead, if you don't find a body, then there is a chance that someone could still be alive. But it has been close to two months now, and still no sign, anywhere.

I sobbed harder as I finally accepted that my baby is gone. I have lost my baby, and I am not getting her back.

I wailed herder, gripping the punching bag tighter, using it as a comfort that I needed. I jumped a little when a hand gently touched my shoulder. I turned around to see Wally standing and staring down at me. His own tears glistened on his cheeks. A wailing sob came from my throat as I turned and buried myself in his legs, he was standing still as I sat at his feet and sobbed. He bent down and pulled me up, I fell into his chest and he wrapped his arms around me and held me together as I shattered and broke.

"I know, I know." He whispered into my ear. and stocked my hair. "I'm so sorry." He whispered, all I could do was whimper and nod. After a while he scooped me up and carried me to our room to sit with me on our bed. He said nothing, just sat and stroked my hair and rubbed my back. For about an hour we sat that way then he began to hum quietly. It was only then that I realized that I had stopped crying, and that I was tired. So with a broken heart and puffy eyes, I finally drifted off into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3 (Sorry for the wait)

Right DC owns all but Azreal, Alaster, and my pants

Needing Her

I stared down at Artemis as she whimpered in her sleep and cuddled closer to me.

"Az" She sighed sadly. I sighed and looked ahead at the TV. I grabbed the remote off that side table and flicked it on. I relaxed back to watch whatever was on, but my cell started ringing.

"Hey Dick." I said quietly as I picked up the phone and turned down the TV.

"Hey bro, we need you at the hall. Turns out that whole problem needs some help." Dick said. To the untrained ear he sounded calm and collected, but to my ears, I knew he was panicking.

"He broke the pipe again, didn't he?" I asked as I detangled myself from Artemis.

"Possibly." He muttered. I sighed and glanced at the clock.

"I will be there in five." I muttered as I grabbed some paper. I got no reply, only a click of dead phone.

After a quick note to Artemis and a quick costume change, I was out the door.

I sped to the cave, Bart had been visiting recently and he had been breaking a lot more things than we preferred. He was down to help the league while Wally and Artemis grieved and as of late I was doing more to help clean than grieving. I sped into the cave and leaned on my knees to catch my breath. "Here to help, don't want to flood super computer again." I said to my feet

LUCA

Luca had been walking around the cave after getting back from her long hiatus in Louisiana. She hadn't expected to be gone as long as she was but it seemed like every time she tried to leave something else came up. "Hm...looks like dey got new people since ah left." Just as she was walking through the main area she was surprised to be greeted by an oblivious Wally. With a small laugh she put her hands on her hips and spoke, "Nice ta know cher. But Im not da one dat called ya." With a smirk she waited for the reaction.

Wally looked up shocked "Luca?" He asked in shock he kinda thought that she was dead. Before she could say anything Dick walked in. "Hey pipes fixed and Lucas here." He said smoothly Wally nodded. "Yeah I see that" He then looked to Luca and smiled

Luca laughed again when Richard came around, apparently he hadn't told him that she was back yet.

"Hiya stranga." She had gotten back into Happy Harbor a little after midnight last night and was busy most of the day talking to Batman and the others to get herself back up to date with what was going around here now. "Neva hear from ya anymore. Thought ya had fergotten 'bout me." She said in mock hurt.

He smiled and rubbed his neck." Yeah been kinda busy with my girls, and I kinda thought that you were dead to be honest." He admitted and leaned against the wall side stepping slightly as bart ran by. "Hey quit breaking things!" Wally called out to him.

Luca frowned as she heard that last part. "Coulda made sure before assumin thin's." Moving out of the way of Bart as well she moved to lean against the opposite wall in the hallway. "Woulda been nice ta hear from ya. I missed ya." Her voice seemed to get a bit lower as she went. Clearing her throat she continued again. "Anyways, speakin of de girls. How are the two little ones?" She asked with a small smile oblivious to what she was asking as what had just happened only a few weeks earlier.

Wally was about to answer with a smart remark, then his face fell and he looked at the floor a single tear fell before he took a shuddering breath. He didn't blame her, she didn't know that Azazel had died after she left and obviously she wouldn't know about Azreal.

"About that." he muttered still not looking up

Luca looked at him and raised an eye brow at him "About dat?" She repeated questioningly. Her face softened a little when she looked closer at him. Pushing herself off the wall she walked over to him and put a hand on his should, bending forward just enough to see his face a little. "Whats wrong cher?" She said with genuine concern in her voice.

Wally gave a sigh and whipped away the tear choosing to explain the easiest one to say first "Azazel was killed in a fire about seven years ago and Azreal was-" Wally had to stop and take a steady breath " she was killed in an explosion about three weeks ago." He finally got out and for the first time since that first day of her death, he began to cry

"D-Dead?" Luca couldn't believe what she was hearing. She remember them being just little girls like it was yesterday. Azreal playing her stupid tricks on her and Azazel playing with Luca to pass the time till her parents were back. To hear that both of them had died while she was gone so long, it was just heart breaking. Especially when she saw Wally start to cry. "Ah am so sorry, Wally." She said quietly and hugged him to her to help comfort him as she used to

Wally nodded and tried to calm himself and finally looked back up

"It was just her face when she died that keeps coming back to me." He muttered forgetting that she hadn't seen the video of Azreal.

Luca looked around at the recruits that were walking around. "Come on, cher. Let go somewhere else and talk." She didn't give him much of a chance to answer before she started to lead him to the room that she was staying in at the cave now. Walking in you could see all of her stuff sitting in open boxes and a few loose items strewn through the room from the little bit of unpacking she had done so far. She would let him choose where he wanted to go now. She knew that he sometimes liked to walk around instead of sitting still.

"You wanna talk about it?" Right now she would force an answer from him. Listening if he wanted her to but right now she was just wanting to help him if he needed it.

"Which one?" He asked her choosing to rest against the wall. He had done enough running.

"Which eva?" Sitting on her bed she took off the thin jacket she was wearing and threw it to the side. Her signature color, blue, showing on her tank top in small stripes on her sides. Once she was situated on her own she patted the bed incase he wanted to sit and looked over at him. "Which eva is easier for ya to talk about?"

Wally nodded and sat beside her a sigh slipped from him as he rubbed his face

"Well Azazel was killed when we took the family to the cabin when the girls were about seven, sports master found us, we left the girls in the cabin and went to confront him. Well when our backs were turned his goons jammed the door and torched the cabin. We weren't able to get to them. Azreal knew how to vibrate her molecules and she was able to get out but her sister wasn't so lucky. She burned to death." Wally said looking off at the distant wall,

Sports Master, now that was a name she hadn't heard in a long time and if she never heard it again it would be to soon. Luca kept her head down, a glare to the floor as she sat there with him. "Im sorry, Wally." Luca could feel her voice catch in her throat for a moment as she felt her eyes start watering. Only seven years old and that bastard had the nerve to go after those girls.

Wally nodded and gave a small shuddering sigh.

"We'll about a year ago Azreal ran off to join SM after Artemis had told her the truth about her side of the family. After a few months of training she came around after Alaster convinced her to come back. Well he decided that she wouldn't leave and destroyed her spine, she fixed that and not but a week after she was better bats got a mission and he asked her to take it. And it turned out that it was a bunk mission that SM had set up. He put a power inhibitor pulse through the room that she was in and started a bomb. He recorded her death and sent it to us. And up until the very end she was strong and assuring us that she wanted us to go on and be strong." Wally said by the end tears were streaming his face as he remembered her big green eyes staring up at the camera tears silently on her cheeks.

Luca sat silently as she listened. Small tears falling down her face for the two girls. Sitting up and moving closer to him she put her arms around his neck and hugged him as he cried.

"I should come back sooner." A lot can happen in seven years and for some people that was more true then others. Luca couldn't help but feel that at least a little bit of that would have been different if she had come back sooner.

Wally shook his head

"You had your own stuff to deal with." he said simply not knowing what else to say

Luca let go and leaned back on her bed now with a small sigh. Well, this wasn't how she expected her reunion with one of her best friends to go but she was glad she found out now and not later. She needed something to bring the mood back up so it wasn't so gloomy, maybe cheer him up in the process. Looking above her head she spotted one of her smaller pillow and picked it up, throwing it at the back of Wally's head. " Oi, wanna blow off steam?" She said with a smile.

Eager to Chang the subject Wally glanced back at her"what you got in mind?" He asked as he wiped away a few stray tears

"Hm?" Luca thought for a minute and then sat back up throwing the pillow back behind her. "We could go to de trainin' room?" She thought a little bit more and then smirked as she spotted one of her boxes. "Or, we could jus' play video games." Luca could remember sitting and playing games with Wally and Robin for hours sometimes, it seemed to always cheer either of them up.

Wally smiled and seemed to look a little distant. "It's been years since I played a video game. I think the last time I played was just before the girls were born." He said thinking back

Luca gave him a weird look and got up to get the box.

"Dats funny, I remember playin' while the girls were nappin' plenty of times. Artemis yellin' that we were gonna wake 'em up when we yelled at de game." But the more she thought about it he was at least a little right.

"But ah guess we didn' get to as much when dey got older." Opening the box she started to take a few of the games out to see what was in it. Truth be told she hadn't had the time to play much either since she had been gone.

"Yeah but you can't really call that playing." Wally said with a laugh

"It was more try to play while trying to stay silent." He said with a laugh

"True, true." She said with another laugh. Once she had the games out she motioned for him to come look at them. They were old games but she hadn't had time to get any new ones so they were all she had.

"If ya wanna play come pick one."

He leaned over her shoulder and picked mortal combat " remember this one?" He asked with a laugh he remembered that they would always make vets on who would win "let's go ahead and play this one." He said with a fond smile

"Sure." Luca returned the smile and picked up the box to take it over to the tv on the wall. Taking the console out of the box she set it on a table and hooked it up to the tv. Once she had all that done she put the game in and prayed that it would still work after not being used for so long.

"Yes!" She cheered once she heard the familiar theme music. Moving to the couch on the other side of the small room she held the controller out to him.

"Want it?" Wiggling the controller teasingly in front of him.

He smirked and went to grab it. He took the controller from her hands and plopped down beside her. He chose a random character and waited in her to choose And for just that day he was happy for a little while.


	4. Chapter 4

DC owns it all but Azreal and my cakes mwahahah (Oh and Luca from the last chapter and future chapters is not mine either it is owned by  u/2303239/Chris-Severa-Amaru Chris-Severa-Amaru Check her out ^^)

Finding her

"And that is how you determine what kingdom a animal is in." I zoned out as Mr. Maples droned on and on about the different kingdoms and categories of animals. I couldn't take this anymore.

"Mr. Maples, May I run and use the restroom?" I questioned, my hand shooting up into the air. He paused and smiled.

"Yes you may." I smiled in thanks and walked out of the room. I already knew all of his course teachings, I had done the entire course work in less than two weeks and now I was simply going over review while the rest of the class had no idea what was going on.

I shook my head and walked for the downstairs bathroom.

"Geese these uniforms are so outdated." I muttered as I messed with my plaid skirt and my prim ironed white shirt.

"I honestly think that we should- Woah!" I was musing to myself but was interrupted by the sudden stairs that I promptly fell down.

"God." I muttered as I sat up when I had reached to bottom of the stairs.

"Great now I have blood on my shirt, just lovely." I muttered touching my nose that was bleeding slightly. I cracked it back into place and looked down at my arm.

"Well damn." I muttered at my hand that was now bent at an odd angle. I frowned and snapped the wrist back into place. The crack rang through the empty halls but that didn't bother me at all. This wasn't he first time that I had injured myself.

My friends like to call me the indestructible woman. Last week they had me jump off the top of the school, all five stories of it. They thought that I had died when I didn't move at first, but then I re-set my arm and my legs and I was fine, that is after I pulled the stick out of my eye. Mom hit me with her car once and I dusted myself off but she started crying , saying that she had broken me.

I sighed, dusted myself off, and checked for any other injuries. Nothing was there so I continued on. I slipped into the restroom and simply leaned on the wall, opening the window and pulling the half abused pack of ciggs from my stocking girdle and lit one up. Mom doesn't know about these, I think that she would murder me if she found out. I gave a small laugh and leaned by the window. Despite the school's prestigious and rich appearance, the school honestly harbored dark secrets. Like if the principal caught you smoking or doing any other sordid action, all you had to do was pay him off with your choice of cash, booze, or anything else that was handy at the time. Or you could simply threaten blackmail against him, the bastard is a pervert and has done some pretty messed up things in his life. I remember when he caught me smoking and all I had to say was that I had pictures of what he did, and when questioned, I told him that he knows exactly what he did.

I was bluffing, but since even if I walked into his office, sat on his desk, and lit one up right there and then, he wouldn't say a damn word. I rolled my eyes and glanced at my watch.

"Shit." I growled, I had a meeting with that therapist chick, what was her name, oh Dinah . Mom had started making me go to her after she found me stabbing my leg, just to see what would happen. She thought I was depressed or some dumb shit like that. I shook my head, flushed the cig, and dashed back to the science room.

"Melody, you have been-"

"Yeah I know." I said slightly out of breath as I cut off my teacher. The class chortled and I grabbed my bag. I ran back for the door, but someone clearing his throat caught my attention and I turned hand poised on the door knob.

"You are forgetting something." Andrew-my boyfriend of the month as my friends liked to call him- pipped up. I smiled and walked back to his table.

"Bye dear." I muttered and gave him a long enough kiss that other students began to voice their own opinions of where we could take our little romance.

I laughed as I broke the kiss.

"Bye Maples see you tomorrow." I called and waved to the rest of the class. Their farewells rang out behind me before the door swung shut. I laughed and walked to the stairs, pausing when I hear hysterical laughter. Something about that laugh was familiar. I couldn't place it though. But it sounded sinister none the less. And it was coming my way. I frowned and ducked into a janitors closet to listen and watch and see what happened.

"Yes, and because this is the science floor, when the bombs go off, the fires will expand and spread when the chemicals fly." The voice said again, followed by a second laugh. I frowned, I could almost taste the answer, who was it?

"That's a good one Mr. J" A female voice cooed and I froze.

"Mr.J" I whispered, then fell against the brooms and cleaning supply behind me as my head exploded with pain. everything came flying back, Azazel, Mom, Dad, Alaster, Sports master, and the explosion

"Oh my god." I whispered blinking away the pain, shaking slightly as I sat up. I looked at the door then remembered them talking.

"Shit the school." I whispered and went to stand up ready to run out and stop them, wondering slightly if my powers still worked, then stopped short. If I ran out now, then I would be risking my identity.

"Uhm..." I whispered then finally got an idea when I saw a box cutter on the shelf. I grabbed it and sliced my shirt in half, cutting out eye holes and tied it around my face. It was a little revealing in the mid section, but it would do.

I sped out of the closet, tripping a little at first but getting my speedster legs back after a few seconds.

I was about to grab joker but stopped when an explosion shook the school/

"Harley, I thought I told you to wait on the explosion?!" Joker shouted in irritation. Harley got a embarrassed look and shrugged.

"Sorry puddin' I didn't mean to hit the button." She said. Joker sighed and shook his head.

"Forget it, lets get going before we end up the same way as these little idiots will." Joker said, grabbed her hand, and took off running. I wanted to go after them, but even if I still didn't remember anything, I would still know that it was more important to help others than go after the culprit.

I frowned and turned to help the others, there was screaming and already students from the lower levels were flooding out of the building. I ran to the first door and frowned. It was locked and the knob was broken. The students inside were screaming and pounding on the glass.

"Get back!" I shouted knowing that there was a small open slot that would let them hear me. The students back tracked and I kicked the door open, before they could say anything, I sped off to the next room. Every door was like this and I was slightly horrified that hey had enough time to do this.

By the time that I was done, the air was filling with thick smoke and flames were surrounding me. I was doing a quick check on the rest of the rooms to make sure that no one was left behind when BOOM the flames had reached the chemistry lab. I tripped and fell with the explosion rolling slightly when I hit the floor.

"Shit." I muttered and stood making sure that I hadn't caught fire. I heard the sirens in the distance and panicked.

I really didn't want to explain how I had just freed two floors worth of students with eighty class rooms on each floor. so I did the only logical thing that I could do, I jumped out the fourth story window. I landed and rolled with the impact. I stopped for a second to think about what I needed to do next. I needed to see dad, and the rest of the league. I needed to figure things out. But most of all, I needed to run.


	5. Chapter 5

Right I own nothing but Azreal, and Alaster.

DC owns all the others but Luca that belongs to my good friend Chris-Severa-Amaru check her out ^^  u/2303239/Chris-Severa-Amaru Ps there are a lot of different POVs in this one, sorry .

WPOV-Wally

APOV-azreal

LPOV-Luca ^^

**The return part 1. **

**APOV**

I held my now packed bag, I had sped home and basically left a note to her 'mom' saying that she was leaving. I stared at the cave, by her count it had been about three maybe four years since her so called death and she didn't know what to think.

**WPOV**

I stood in the kitchen of the cave with Luca discussing the school that had been on the news. Apparently the joker had torched it but all of the students had gotten out okay somehow.

Luca was sitting on one of the counters in the kitchen and kicked her legs back and forth as we talked.

"Alaster said something about going to the school to see if there was anything weird but other then that Im not sure what happened." Over the last four years she had slowly started to loose her accent, only small bits of it coming out when she talked now.

"I think I was half asleep when the news was playing so I didn't see a lot of it."

**APOV**

I sighed and walked to the zeta beam hoping it still remembered me. The chipper voice announced me as I zetad in.

"Recognize velocity B47" it said cheerfully.

**WPOV**

I nodded.

"And I was on -" "recognize velocity B47" the zeta had interrupted me and I froze mid sentence as I heard the name.

Luca stopped when she heard it as well. She had never heard the Zeta tubes say that name before but she immediately recognized it from me talking about her. Hopping off of the counter she started to walk past me and put a hand on my arm with a small smile.

"Must be something wrong with the computer. Ill be right back, cher." If it was a computer malfunction she wanted to fix it quick before it did it again and just hurt everyone more.

I was a little taken aback but nodded.

"I will come with might as well get the name out of the databases " I muttered.

**APOV**

I walked away from the zeta tube walking to see if my old room was still here, the cave seemed empty I might as well freshen up a bit. I was halfway down the hall when I saw a picture of myself before my 'death.'

"God I look nothing like that anymore." I whispered to myself.

**WPOV**

"Alright." With that said Luca walked me past the zeta tubes and into the computer room. At first she did some of the routine checks to make sure everything was working correctly. "That's weird." The zeta tubes seemed to be working fine. Shaking her head she just shrugged it off, it was probably just a fluke anyway. Bringing up the database she turned to me,

"Still wanna remove the name?"

I wanted to say yes but,simply shook my head.

"No real point." I muttered then glanced at a monitor

"uhm am I the only one who sees a tall stranger in our hall?" I questioned then watched as the girl that looked to be about seventeen and wore a school uniform, walked into azreal a old room. Everything was there because Bats had agreed to keep it as a memorial so I was a little worried that this girl may try to steal something.

**APOV**

I smiled touching my old name plate and strode into my old room. Everything was here and I smirked picking up the shirt that had been long on her that was now probably a little shor.t

**WPOV**

"What the hell?" Making the feed to that camera bigger all Luca caught was the girl walking into the room and then that camera couldn't see her. First the zeta tube says a name that it shouldn't be able to and now a strange girl was walking around the cave. I was so glad that most of the people that were usually here were out on assignments or this could have been bad.

"Come on." Leaving the video room they made their way down to the room.

**APOV**

I smiled as she picked up an old pair of gloves. Alaster had gotten these a while back as a welcome to the team present.

**WPOV**

Once she was near the room Luca glanced back at me to see if I was still with her. Once at the door she pushed the button to open the door and saw the girl inside.

"Its not nice ta' snoop 'round other peoples places. Who are you?" Her voice was stern as she stood there at the doorway watching the girl.

**APOV**

I jumped slightly and turned around to face the woman who had just yelled at me.

"Pretty sure the zeta announced it for me." I said calmly.

**WPOV**

I stopped behind luca and stared at this girl she couldn't have been more than seventeen and she had those same green eyes as azreal but I dare get my hopes up, she is dead.

Luca frowned and glanced back to me before speaking.

"I don't know how you got it to say that but its not funny." Luca didn't even have the thought in her mind that it might be her and even if she did she had no clue what Azreal would have looked like at this age. Pictures were the only way she could have ever seen a girl older than 7 in her memory. "That name shouldn't even be possible for the computer to say."

**APOV**

"Wellll it is becaussse I'm here." I said back said back stressing a few words it was then that I noticed dad.

"Dad!" I exclaimed and ran to hug him pushing past the woman in the process.

**WPOV**

I was shocked that this girl was hugging him but he hugged back out of reflex. A small look of hurt played across my face as I wished that this young girl was Azreal.

**LPOV**

"D-Dad?" Luca's eyes widened when she heard the word. When she was pushed out of the way she wasn't sure what to think when she looked at them. When she saw Wally's face she wasn't sure what to do now, "Wally?"

**APOV**

I pulled away when I heard the woman

"Dad it's me" I said when she saw his face "Who else would it be?" I asked.

" I just- I mean you can't-" Dad stuttered for a few minutes, before finally steeling his expression and looking down at me.

"Whoever you are this isn't funny. My daughter died years ago." He said sternly I frowned and shook my head.

"I am your daughter and I can prove it." I said her eyes hardening.

**LPOV**

Luca stood quietly and just listened and watched, her hand rubbing over her arm. This wasn't her place to do anything at the moment. The girl was either lying and he would have to deal with it or she was telling the truth and he still had to deal with it. The only difference was the way he would feel later when this was done.

Wally glared slightly "How?" He growled he had just recently gotten over her death and now this girl was here playing with his emotions.

**APOV**

"How the hell do you think dad?" I demanded. I gave a quick smile then sped to the end of the hall my smirk turning into a full smile, it felt good to run again.

"Uh?" the strange woman made it to the doorway to look at where she had gone just as I had stopped at the end of the hallway.

"Wally, I-I don know a lotta speedsters out there."

Wally stared for a moment then nodded at her.

"Luca's right there aren't many more speedsters than just my close family" he said "But they can easily be created" he added defensively.

I gave a light growl then brightened a little as an idea came to me.

"How about we have Bruce check my DNA? Would you believe me then?" I demanded using Bruce's name freely Luca frowned and hit him in the shoulder,

"I was saying that I didn't know a lot outside of your family idiot." Luca stepped out into the hall and walked forward a little before stopping. "Your both getting defensive because the other is being stubborn. Lets take her suggestion and get Bruce to do the test." She watched Dad carefully till he gave an answer.

He rubbed the back of his neck for a moment before he nodded and opened his cell phone eyeing me carefully just incase. I sighed and leaned on the wall and waited.

Luca let out her own sigh. Dad was too busy calling Bats.

He scrolled through his contacts looking for the bat-phone number he was having a bit if trouble

"I don't think that I have his number for this week." Dad mumbled at last I rose an eyebrow slightly shocked.

"Since when did he change phones biweekly?" I asked starting to feel a little irritated.

Luca sighed and took out her own phone from her jean pocket.

"Guess I'll talk to him then." Looking through her contacts she ignored me and dialed the number. She frowned when I guess he picked up the phone

"A normal hello would be nice every once in a while." He ignored the comment and waited for her to tell him what she needed. With another sigh she spoke, "I was wondering if you could get me a DNA test with no questions asked." Hanging up she looked to Dad. "He said he'd do it."

He nodded and walked over to me. He grabbed my hand and began leading me to the medic bay. "Lets go ahead and get this over with" he said he obviously wanted to end this before anything could start.

I let dad lead me to the old medic bay. I wanted to do this as much as dad did that way I could quit being accused of faking.

Walking with us to the medic bay Luca opened the door and walked over to one of the cabinets. Rummaging through them until she found what she needed and took it out. Opening up the packages she found the small tubes for the blood and then the syringes. I watched as her hand began shaking just a little as she looked at them. With a deep breath she turned with a shaky smile, "F-Found them..."

Dad walked over and took the needles "I will do it" he said calmly and looked at me.

"Sit" he ordered and I flinched at how cold and robotic it sounded. I shook my head quickly and sat on one of the metal tables he sat himself down on a rolling stool, and did the necessary procedures to take his own blood. He handed the vial to Luca and looked at me.

"Im sorry, cher." She apologized as he gave her the vial and went to do mine.

"Deep breath" he ordered again in that cold voice of his. I did as he said and I watched as he slid the needle in.

I winced slightly more at the sight than the feeling, but let him take my blood. I wanted to talk about what I had been missing but didn't think that they would talk back so I simply took to one question

"How long do you wager this will take?" I asked to either of them.

Fiddling with the vial in her hand, Luca looked to me, "Not sure. Normally it would take about a week but with Bruce doing it we can probably get it today at some point."

I nodded and watched a stoic dad hand Luca the vials "So who are you anyway?" I asked at her. "I mean I don't remember you but things are a little fuzzy still" azreal said.

"I-" Just as Luca was about to answer Dad turned to clean up but accidentally tripped with the needle, stabbing me in the leg. Blood blossomed forth and they both stared in shock.

"D-Doesn't dat hurt." She muttered, a accent showing a little.

"What?" I questioned and looked down. "Oh" I muttered, pulled the needle out, and grabbed a piece of gauze to stop any access blood "No not really. When the explosion happened all of my nerves melted together so I basically feel nothing." I said with an indifferent shrug.

Dad stared in shock, nodded slightly, then started moving. He nudged my hand and skirt out of the way and started bandaging my leg.

"But your skin is smooth and doesn't look like its ever seen even a hot pan" dad said noting that my skin didn't look like normal burn victim.

"Thats a bit when things get complicated." I muttered rubbing the back of my neck and giving a slight chuckle.

_**to be continued **_


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter will be from Lucas POV so in third person ^^ oh and I own nothing but Azreal and Alaster and Luca belongs to my good friend Chris-Severa-Amaru check her out ^^  u/2303239/Chris-Severa-Amaru

LPOV

Luca watched and examined the parts of my skin that she could see from where she was standing. She had seen the video on her own time once just so she could know what had happened. Seeing that bomb and how much it would have exploded there was no way she would have looked as good as she did. She had only ever seen something like that once and it was from her techy, Malik. He had used small nanites and reconstructed small bits of tissue with them. But he could never get it to work on an actual human. Though, she was pretty sure that other people were working on similar if not the same things in other places so that could have been a possibility.

Azreal smiled "You remember those nano bots that I put into my system to help my legs, well turns out they helped with a lot more than what I thought. They were the things that kept me alive and healed my skin. I woke up in a hospital with a nurse sitting near by and a woman claiming to be my mother. My skin was singed but after a day or two the dead skin peeled off and I was fine." She said with a smile. Wally stared in shock at her words the amount of knowledge that this girl had on their lives was starting to get to him. Luca could see how much this was getting to him so she cleared her throat to get their attention. Putting a hand on Wally's shoulder and handing him the vials she spoke in a soft tone.

"Go and run these to Bruce for me. I'll finish with her leg." She knew that he would be able to run there quickly then she could even if she used his powers so she tried to make him go before the girl could say anything else. Wally nodded and took off leaving nothing but a few fluttering papers. Azreal watched him leave and looked back to Luca

"So who are you again?" She questioned Luca had never answered her.

Getting a chair and some supplies she sat down in front of the girl and began cleaning the wound. Glancing up when she heard the question again she thought about how she should answer it. She couldn't exactly say that she was Wally's girl friend, if she really was Azreal then that might get a little complicated since her parents were still married when she was apparently blown up. Picking her words wisely she spoke again.

"I'm an old friend of Wally's. If your actually Azreal then the last time you would have seen me was when you were 7." She figured that would be enough of an answer for now.

The girl nodded and glanced around the room

"So how's he been. Really I mean I was a little surprised to see him still serving." She admitted "I mean mom quit long before I died." She added as an after thought.

WPOV

Wally arrived at bats and handed him the vial.

"How long do you think it will take?" He asked quickly.

LPOV

Luca moved to bandaging now as she listened to the girl. Her features stayed thoughtful and a little sad.

"He had every intention of giving it up but something kept stopping him. He didn't want to talk about it so I didn't push it." Her hands stopped for a second when she said something about Artemis but quickly went back to bandaging. "Your mother however still is in retirement and as far as I know she isn't coming out anytime soon." She gave up on talking like it wasn't Azreal, it was easier this way and Wally wasn't there to get hurt by it.

WPOV

Bruce looked over to him and took the vials. "I should have the results in a few hours." Moving over to where he was doing the test he looked back at Wally. "Your welcome to stay here and wait or I'll just call when its done." With that he let him decide and just went about his work.

LPOV

Azreal nodded and bit her lip for a second

"Sports master still alive?" She asked her expression darkening a little. She looked like didn't know if she wanted him alive or not.

WPOV

Wally nodded and decided to go back to the cave just in case he didn't want Luca left alone with the potential dangerous person speedsters had a small habit of being temperamental at random.

LPOV

Luca finished the bandage and stood up from the chair to go and throw away the trash. Sports Master...she wished she could say no but she couldn't.

"Unfortunately, yes." She knew she could get yelled at for saying that but there were times when she looked at Wally or Artemis and she just wished the bastard would have killed over already.

Azreal nodded and crossed her legs not caring that she was in a skirt her eyes darkened and she stared at her hands

"I guess that's good gives me more reason to get back to training." She muttered and glanced up when Wally ran back in

"And now we wait." She muttered.

"Yeah." Luca muttered back and sat on the table that was directly across from the one Azreal was sitting on. Looking towards Wally she was a little curious to how he would react if she was actually Azreal but even more so if she wasn't. Patting the table next to her she motioned for him to sit to. Wally nodded and sat beside her and looked at the girl.

"Sooooo who wants to play a game to pass the time?" Azreal asked trying to diffuse the tension a little.

For the next few hours they played a few games of cards to pass the time. Luca jumped as her phone buzzed on her side before taking it out and answering it.

"Its Bruce." She said and picked it up. Listening to the answer she wasn't sure what to say to the news only saying, "Okay, thanks. I owe you one." Hanging up she cleared her throat. She wasn't exactly sure how to feel about the news. Turning to Wally she started to give the news. "Bruce said that the two DNAs are close enough to be related. I think its safe to say that she's telling the truth." Luca looked to Azreal as she said the last part.

APOV

I smiled and jumped off the table

"Told ya so" I said and was about to say more but was enveloped by dad's arms.

WPOV

I had jumped off the table all the hope that I had been building in the past few hours finally released when Luca said the results and I couldn't help but envelope her in me arms.

"My god Azreal where have you been?" I whispered tears starting to stream my face then I stopped.

"We need to inform the others" I said suddenly.

LPOV

Luca smiled at his reaction. She was genuinely happy for him, his little girl was back from the dead for the second time for him. Putting a hand on his shoulder,

"You should call Artemis before you tell anyone else. You can always tell everyone else later. Im gonna make a call." With that she left the room before he could say anything. Once the door was closed behind her she leaned against the wall and sighed. She was glad that things worked out this way and for a little while it would be great for all of them. For now she would be glad things were happy but she would also be ready when things started to go a bit down hill when Azreal found out some of the things that happened while she was gone. Taking out her phone she decided to call Alaster but only got his voice mail so she left a message. "Hey Alaster, its Luca. When you get a chance give me a call. I have a surprise for you, cher."

WPOV

I nodded and pulled out my phone after a quick call that involved a lot of tears and even Azreal having to reassure that it wasn't some sick joke it was decided that Azreal would head down to see her mom on the weekend that was Artemis's idea seeing as how she had to set Azreal a room back up.

Alaster POV

Alaster turned over in his bed just missing the ring of his phone he heard the voice mail and redialed and waited on Luca to pick up.

LPOV

Pushing off of the wall she started to go towards her room. She would let the two have a little time to themselves for now. Azreal didn't really know her anymore and she probably wouldn't want her around anyway. Once she got to her room she felt her phone going off and picked it up, "Oh, hey Alaster. You busy right now?" She figured he was still out so that was why he hadn't picked up before.

APOV

I paused

"So I guess I am staying in the cave until mom sets my room up?" I asked.

"Well not exactly." dad said and averted his gaze a little.

LPOV

"Nah I just woke up so what's up" he asked groggily.

Walking into her room she sat on the bed, crossing one leg over the other.

"Well, I was wonderin' if ya were busy. If not I got someone here at the cave that ya might wanna see." She had a small smile as she spoke. She knew that Alaster had been just as devastated when Azreal died so he should know that she was back as well.

"Yeah be over in a few." He said an hung up. As the phone went dead, yelling could be heard echoing the halls of the cave

"I left you with one job!" Azreal exclaimed loudly.

"What the?" Moving off her bed quickly she ran out of her door just to hear the last few words. Thinking something was wrong she ran back to the medic bay and opened the door,

"I heard yelling, everythin' alright?" She asked, not know what she had just walked into.

"Your dating another woman! I left you one job and that was to take care of mom! And you abandoned her!" Azreal yelled at at Wally who was holding his hands up looking slightly amused but also a little worried.

"That came around quicker then I thought it would." Luca said as she began to move back out of the door slowly, hoping that Azreal hadn't seen her come in before.

Wally looked at Luca then Azreal not knowing what to do.

"Recognize Night Shade B59" the computer announced

"Salvation!" Wally screamed and sped out dragging Luca with him

"Eek!" With a squeak she held on to him so not to get hurt as he sped off with her. Once at the zeta tubes she hit him in the shoulder after moving her own around.

"Stop doin' that without warnin'." Looking up she saw Alaster and waved a little, "Hiya." This wasn't the best situation to bring him into but it was a little to late now.

ALPOV

Alaster looked amused and was about to say something but froze when he saw azreal standing in the middle of the hall. There was no doubt that it was her he knew from the eyes and the way she stared at him.

LPOV

"Hm?" Luca was waiting for him to say something but instead he seemed to be looking else where. Looking in the direction he was looking she smiled a little when she saw Azreal. Hopefully this would be a good meeting instead of a bad one.

APOV

Without even thinking I had tackled Alaster in a deep kiss ignoring dad's throat clearing behind me.

Luca laughed a little at the sight. And dad's throat clearings became louder.

I continued to kiss alaster until dad pulled me off

"Hey now we still need to have a talk before you can do that" He said seeming to realize that I wasn't thirteen anymore and neither was Alaster.

Luca giggled a little at the reaction,

"Hun, you do realize that they aren't all that little anymore right?" I had been gone for 4 years so Luca seemed to understand the reaction I had towards Alaster. It was obvious that I had missed him somewhere in the back of my mind.

I gave a small laugh slightly out of breath

"Sorry dad" I said and glanced down at Alaster who gazed dreamily at the ceiling.

"Where did you learn THAT?" He asked as he looked up at me.

"Learn what?" dad asked staring protectively.

I ignored dad with a laugh

"I may love you but over the past four years I kind of did have a few boy-oh shit Andrew!" I said stoping mid sentence

Luca stifled another laugh and Alaster sat up

"Who?" He asked, I bit my lip and shook my head

"My now ex-boyfriend" I said sheepishly knowing that I needed to make a call. Dad frowned and glanced at Luca

"We need to give her the talk" he muttered.

"Non, cher." Putting up her hands she waved them back and forth, shaking her head. "Your daughter, Im jus the girl friend. That's for you and Artemis to deal with." I as much as she knew that something like that would be a huge overstep on her part and would only make it harder between the two of us in the long run.

I shook my head and leaned on the wall.

"We can discuss that later, for now, we need to have a team meeting, I'm pretty sure that everyone will be suspicious if they find a random teenager in the cave with no explanation as to why." I muttered, dad nodded and picked up his phone.

"Lets get this over with then." He muttered


	7. Chapter 7

DC owns all but Azy and Alaster Luca belongs to my good friend Chris-Severa-Amaru check her out ^^  u/2303239/Chris-Severa-Amaru. Okay for now I am going to try not to jump POVs (Sorry if last chapters gave you whiplash) but yeah needed it that way ^^ anyway enjoy

Chapter 7 Home at last.

I sat on the couch bouncing my leg nervously. I glanced at the three people that were in my room with me. We were waiting on everyone to finally get to the cave before I walked out and revealed that I was back. It was quickly decided by dad, Alaster, and Luca that it would be easier to tell everyone at once than to explain multiple times as people flowed in.

Dad glanced at me again then the door.

"I think everyone is here Az, I will go check, then I will let you know." He said and quickly left. I nodded even though he wasn't in the room anymore, I glanced at Luca and Alaster, who both smiled at me in return. I gave a nervous sigh and leaned back. But sat up straight as dad walked in.

"It's time." He said. My heart leapt to my throat and Alaster took my hand knowing that I was nervous but also excited. We strode out together and my knees almost gave way, everyone was here, even league members that I hadn't met yet. I gave a weak smile and wave when all heads turned to me.

"What is this Flash?" Dick asked standing "Inductions aren't for another month." He added and sent a smile my way.

"Not that we don't want you, I mean we can see what you got and then we can decide next-"

"Nightwing." Dad cut him off. "Sit down and I will explain, well we both will." he said calmly and placed a hand on my shoulder. Dick rose an eyebrow but nodded and sat calmly. Dad glanced at me and I nodded, stepping up to the front of our little group. I bit my lip slightly, trying to figure out the best way to go about this.

"Okay so about four years ago, you all witnessed the death of The Flash's daughter, his last daughter. She died in an explosion, and that was it. Well that isn't true. I know this because I am her, I am Azreal." I said and there were mummers around then complete outrage.

"What is this?"

"Flash is this some sort of joke?"

"I expected better from you."

"What the hell are you saying?"

I stared in shock at everyone who was yelling and calling out accusations. The only one who stayed silent, was Bats. He stared me down, I locked eyes with him through his cowl, and refused to break under his stare. I glared him down refusing to break under his scrutiny. Everyone continued to shout, the noise got louder, and louder, but I continued to stare at bats. Everyone was standing by now, all yelling, all trying to get their word in and their anger, the only one who stayed silent and seated, was Bats. After what felt like an eternity, but was probably only about thirty seconds, Bats blinked, stood up, and walked over to me. I continued to stare him down, even when the room went silent. He very calmly picked up a knife from the table, and threw it at Alaster. I reacted before I could think, and within seconds, I was standing in front of him, holding the knife stopped just before his face, the tip almost hitting his non-blinking eye.

There was a collective gasp and I turned to face Bats.

"What int he bloody hell is wrong with you?!" I demanded holding the knife at him in accusation. To anyone else he looked pissed, but I could see the smile in his eyes and the slight smirk beneath his cowl.

"If you weren't Azreal then you wouldn't have been able to stop the knife." He said calmly. I frowned and stabbed the knife into the near by table.

"And if I wasn't who I said I was?" I demanded and the bastard chuckled.

"I never doubted, if you had been lying, then Wally wouldn't have gone near you, nor would he have taken such a protective stance when everyone started yelling." Bats said as if it was obvious. I sighed but he had a point.

"Asshole." I muttered and he smirked and gave a laugh. then sobered up.

"Where have you been?" He asked and I shook my head.

"Where else, prep-school." I said and turned back to the league members.

"I have been gone for four years, and before you accuse me of abandoning you or some dumb shit like that, I had no memory. The explosion rattled my brain a bit." I said calmly and glanced at Dick who rose his hand like a child. I was apparently taking questions now. I nodded at him and he leaned back on the wall.

"How are you alive?" He asked, I gave a sigh and glanced at dad.

"That is actually a little complicated. You remember how I have those nanites in my system that work to keep me walking? Well it would seem that I used a more advanced tech than I realized. And that I had more luck than I thought. The molecule bomb was designed to go off in a more specific way than just to explode. It was designed more as a geyser effect than a regular blow out effect. So instead of blowing out, the bomb blew up. When it went up it took out the inhibitor that was on the ceiling of the room. I realized at the last second and took off. I'm pretty sure I could show you in the video, but anyway, I took off and as the bomb flowed down, I was hit by the blunt end rather than being struck by the full force. of the back flood. So as I got hit I fell, but the nanites were still going. they kept my heart and brain working long enough for the explosion to settle, and for them to repair what was left of my body. The only thing that went wrong was that I somehow lot any memory of who I was and where I was. I woke up in a hospital to a woman telling me that she was my mother, and that I had been in a car crash. My only guess is that SM put her up to that." I said and looked around at the pale faces and the few pairs of slightly teary eyes. One pair caught my notice. A pair of shocked ice blue eyes, in a face surrounded by blond hair. By now I could almost laugh at the irony.

"And Black Canary was my therapist." I said with a slight laugh and everyone turned to her.

"I had no idea." She said honestly, "I mean we only started sessions a few months ago and you look nothing like you used to." She said and I nodded.

"Yeah thats understandable." I joked lightly and smiled. Bats sighed and shook his head.

"We will discuss that later." Dick said, pushing off the wall and walking over to me. "For now, welcome home." He said and enveloped me in a hug. I nodded against his chest and hugged him back.

"Its good to be home at last."


	8. Chapter 8

okay, so I have had no access to a computer like all summer, so I haven't had a chance to write anything, and I just now got internet access, forgive me if I forgot anything in this story, or if there are any glaring spelling mistakes, its going to happen, but I will do my best to fix it ^^ anyway on with the story.

okay so I have decided to simply make this story in third person for purposes of its just much easier, but anyway I own nothing but Azreal and Alaster ^^

Chapter 7- Back in the Game

Az sighted as she searched through the database of the leagues computer, her mind elsewhere as she worked. No one really knew that she was back here, Dick had managed to sneak her back here while everyone was busy looking over the video to see exactly when she had escaped. She had come to dick with a simple request, she wanted to know where SM was. It had been four years since the incident, and he had cost her much more than her memory, thanks to him, she now had an entirely different life than what she had been raised for. She had no feeling to anywhere, she was supposed to be a hero, instead she had become a petty, lying, thief in her time away from the league. She had told her father a few things about her time away, but she hadn't told him everything. Granted that was how any teenager would react, but she was just any teenager. She was the daughter of Artemis and id flash.

That was another thing he had cost her, he had cost her time with her parents, he had taken four years of time with them away. She hated that man, more than she had ever hated anyone. Hell she loved Joker more than she loved SM. Az gave a second sigh as she searched, there were no files on him anywhere in the past four years, the last thing that he had been catalogued for was her apparent death. he had fallen off the map after that.

That was concerning, seeing as how when a villain goes under the radar for a long point of time, that normally means that they are planning something. Az leaned on her hand and gave a growl of frustration, She was about to look for him under his civvy name, but a nock on the door interrupted her thoughts. She cleared out her search and turned off the computer quickly and stood to open the door.

Canary stood with a small smirk on her lips. She looked around the darkened room and gave a small nod.

"I knew I would find you here." She mused, leaning on the door frame. "You aren't going to find anything, that was the first thing we did, was to keep a special eye on him, but we never got anything from him, almost as if he simply stopped existing, we even kept tabs on his civvy name, and nothing, not even a credit card transaction." She said and nodded to the hall. "Lets get some air, you are still technically my patient until your 'mother' calls and cancels any further appointments." Canary said with air quotes around mother. I nodded and followed her out of the room, locking the door behind me, I followed her to the roof of the cave.

The night air rustled Az's hair and nudged it into her face, she brushed it away carelessly and leaned on the safety railing that kept anyone from falling to their deaths.

"So Melody huh?" Canary asked, Az smirked and shrugged.

"Hey I didn't choose it, that fake mother bitch did." She grumbled and reached into her pocket to pull out her abuse pack of cigs. Canary frowned, but Az ignored her and lit one up and took a deep puff

"You know those aren't healthy." Canary said, Az smirked and shook her head.

"What about a heroes life _is_ healthy?" she mused, taking another drag. "So tell me more about him disappearing." She added, Canary frowned but nodded.

"Alright, but one thing you need to understand is that, what I tell you is all I know." She told Az, who nodded and waved her on to continue. "He really did fall of the map, for a long time, to the point that we thought he had died. But then whispers began to travel through the underground, and Joker let something slip about a uprising when Batman was fighting him. Of course he wanted to sit on it, but I can tell when he is hiding something, so I all but beat it out of him. We didn't put it on the computers, because as you and the bat family have proven multiple times, computers can be hacked. We wanted to keep this under wraps for as long as possible, and didn't want to risk anyone knowing that we know anything." Canary confessed, looking away not knowing how Az would react to this kind of news. Az blinked few times then nodded slowly.

"So how are we to go about all of this? I mean if we are to stop this plan of theirs, then we need a plan of our own." Az said calmly, Canary looked at her for a second, sighed, and nodded.

"I suppose that if we were to face this, in secret much less, you should be in on it. But what you need to understand is that no one but Batman, you, and I can know about this. Its top secret, Not even your dad can know." She ordered, Az nodded and pushed off the railing and striding over to Canary.

"If that is how it is to be then so be it." She said and stuck out her hand. "This conversation never happened." She added, Canary took her hand and shook it, they both nodded and walked back into the cave, leaving the secret to the night air. Both blissfully unaware of the fate that awaited them.

AN **So next chapter up, I know I have been short and few with any and all chapters, but I have a lot of things planned, some good, some bad. Either way review and keep an eye out, there is more to come ^^ **


End file.
